


The Art of Dancing

by SullenLarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dragons, Gryffindor, Harry may be obsessive?, Hufflepuff, Kissing, M/M, Maybe angst, PotterDirection Fic Exchange, Ravenclaw, School Dances, Singing, Slytherin, Trauma past briefly mentioned, Trust Issues, veela Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SullenLarry/pseuds/SullenLarry
Summary: Everyone knows the Delacour family is known for their famous veela traits - luscious hair, dazzling eyes, perfect smile. However, most don't understand the pain that comes with beauty. What if there is a veela walking among you and you don't know it? What if sometimes they don't want to be admired - they just want to have a friend?This is the story of Louis Delacour Weasley & Harry Styles.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 13
Collections: Potter direction : Round Three





	1. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually, my stories are long and in narrative form. I wanted to make this story told in "movie scenes." I hope it's interesting and you like it <3

The first thing Harry noticed on this stark night was twinkling eyes that contrasted against the majestic night sky. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought that the beautiful stranger borrowed the light from the stars themselves.

Icy white hair flashed off the waters below. He wondered where this majestic man had been hiding his entire life. He's never seen him around London, or around the Castle, the city, anywhere. He'd remember. 

He heard humming reverberate quietly off the roaring waters. The voice was rich, silky, and unique.

The music is so loud. I wanna be yours now.  
C'mone. C'mone and dance with me, baby.

Mint and vanilla invaded his nostrils and decided to take refuge there. Harry wondered if the guest could smell him, too. If he could, he hoped it was pleasant, just as intoxicating. 

He looked on curiously as the stranger twirled around another, singing intensively in his ear. The dance partner never looked away, nor blinked. A smile was planted across his face as he seemed to be controlled by the blue-eyed stranger.

"Who is that dancing with Tyler?" He whispered.

"Dunno. He isn't wearing Hogwarts robes," Niall quickly pointed out. 

"Hmm," Harry pondered. 

For the first time, the man looked away from Tyler, smirking as he saw the pair already staring at him. Harry held his breath when the gentleman arose, wiping his hands on his pants before heading toward them. He moved slowly, rhythm like - like his feet were designed for gliding.

The elegant stranger maintained eye contact with Harry, brushing their shoulders ever so lightly as he passed them. A small jolt of a radioactive current surged through his body, taking a halt inside his belly, fluttering around thousands of butterfly wings all at once. 

The man didn't look back; instead, he just kept walking in a timbre-like stance off the grounds of Hogwarts. Niall gazed at Harry with a sneer on his face, recognizing the all too familiar dumbstruck expression that was apparent when he liked someone.

"We should probably get back."

With one last quick look back, the humming continued as the man's dance partner followed him in a zombie-like motion. 

"Probably."

====  
Millions of tiny snowflakes laid scattered across the Hogwarts grounds. Students were in a hurry on this day, trying to get out of the bitter cold that held no remorse for them. Harry, however, couldn't get his mind off of the events from last night, more specifically: those eyes. 

He draped a crimson and gold scarf across his neck as he gathered his wand for his Apparition class. It was made from willow wood, unicorn horn, and very pliable. He'll never forget the day that Olliander's graced him with this beauty. 

He opened his parchment notebook, dipping his quill in ink. Before he could take the first note, however, he heard it - the humming. It was subtle, quiet. He looked up and over at Niall, who nodded with affirmation that he too heard the noise. 

He looked around the room, gasping when he saw the blue-eyed man pawing Tyler's calf with his foot seductively as he purred in his ear. 

"Good morning, everyone. Hope you got to rest this weekend," Professor Corden stated as he adjusted his tie. "You may notice we have a new student. Ladies and gentlemen, this is Louis. Why don't you share some info about yourself?"

Rolling his eyes, the man stood up. "I'm Louis. I'm a transfer from Beauxbatons. That's pretty much it," he shrugged.

"Any questions for this bright student?" Professor Corden asked as his eyes tracked a raised hand. "Miss Ariana, proceed." 

"Do you have a girl-friend?" The long-haired seventh year dressed in green and silver asked boldly. Giggles erupted from the classroom as Ariana confidently popped her Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. 

"Sorry, honey. You're on the wrong team," Louis scoffed. His eyes wandered at Tyler as they smiled at each other. For a moment, Harry swore that he saw a flicker of a smirk in his direction.

"Now, now. Settle down, everyone! Back to the subject. Some of you have already mastered the art of Apparition, but others are just beginning. It's okay, I assure you. Everyone learns at their own pace. Now, let's begin," Professor Corden redirected the class. "It's an essential skill to have. Traveling is very important in the wizarding world, you know." 

Harry tried to pay attention in class; honestly, he did. He wanted to learn how to travel and get his license. Yet, his eyes kept being drawn to the flirting coming from Louis and Tyler. Besides, Louis' introduction left more questions than answers. Why didn't he give a last name? Is he a Malfoy and ashamed he didn't get sorted into Slytherin? The hair makes it seem as much. Everyone knows their reputation changed with Draco from the great war at Hogwarts in the 90s. They're a respectable family now. No shame.

It wasn't until Professor Corden dismissed them that he realized he wasted the entire period. 

"What is up with you?" Niall asked as he patted Harry on the back. "I know it's been a while since you've had a relationship, but you don't have to go after the new guy."

"What?" Harry laughed awkwardly. "I just didn't get much sleep last night is all."

"Sure thing," Niall dropped the subject. "We still going to Leaky Cauldron tonight?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, not taking his eyes off of Tyler and Louis. 

"You stare any harder, and you'll levitate in their direction," Niall teased. Harry stuck out his tongue as he exited the door. "I'll see you tonight. Liam and I have some studying to do. It's our last year, you know? It's about time we take the House Cup."

"Whatever you say, Hufflepuff," Harry taunted. "You have a lot of points to make up for to precede us," He replied, flicking the corner of his scarf around. "Gryffindor always wins." 

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you around. I gotta go to my next class!" Niall called out as he walked down the corridor.

"Sucks for you," Harry whispered as he strolled outside the Castle. His feet wanted adventure today, and if he had to be honest with himself, Niall was right. It's been such a long time since he was in a relationship, maybe he was too much invested in finding one.

That couldn't be it, he thought. He didn't even know Louis; he hadn't spoken the first word to him. So what if he had that dazzling optic vision, hair of divinity, and a smile that melted his heart. From where Harry was standing, Louis had that effect on everyone. He sure wasn't unusual, not now, not ever.

He wanted to find a retreat by the Black Lake. It was the one place that he could travel and free his mind. It was a mindfulness technique that he remembered from his Mother. She taught him to use his senses in times of distress, and so far, it has served him well. Besides, he had a Charms exam to pass the next period.

The music is so loud. I wanna be yours now.  
C'mone. C'mone and dance with me, baby.

"Wait," Harry gasped as he scanned his eyes around the area, searching for the voice that melody was coming from. He remembered it from last night. "Oh shit!" He acknowledged. 

He darted up, hiding behind a tree as he watched Louis seem to bewitch Tyler into a dream-like nature. Tyler was behind Louis, holding him by the waist as Louis clutched onto his hands tightly, singing that familiar song. 

Tyler placed his lips on the crook of Louis' neck. Louis continued to sing for a moment until Tyler tried to move his lips downward. Harry blinked and fell backward when he watched Louis transform. 

Suddenly, he had wings ripping out of his back, feather-like and disheveled. His lips transformed into a sharp beak, and his blue eyes turned somewhat beaded but still ever so eloquent. A ring of fire teleported out of his hand, engulfing the pair as Louis pushed Tyler into the lake. 

"I thought you were different!" Louis snapped.

Tyler began to swim to shore, panting as he stood up, his clothes heavy and dripping. He no longer appeared to be in a trance, just confused and disoriented. 

"Obliviate!" Louis screeched as he flicked his wand in Tyler's direction. Before Tyler could speak, Louis transformed back into his original form. "Hey Louis," Tyler waved. "What time is it?"

"Nearly noon," Louis smiled at him. "We are going to be late for Charms." 

"I don't even remember coming out here," Tyler chuckled as he rubbed his eyes. "Maybe I was sleepwalking or something." 

"Probably," Louis entertained as he walked them in the direction of the Castle. 

"Oh shit, oh shit!" Harry frantically cursed as he waited until they were back in the Castle before reentering himself. 

====  
"Good afternoon, everyone," Professor Granger flashed her smile. "Patronus. They provide protection to us in our most dire needs." She walked around the room, her wand folded against her chest. "They will be on the exam, you know," She lingered at Louis' desk, giving him a sharp look that quickly turned fond. "I see we have a new student. Speak with me after class, please."

Louis smiled at her, tucking his silvery locks behind his ear. "Yes, Aunt Hermione," he spoke softly.

"Aunt," Harry took note. "Is he a Granger?"

"I hope after this exam, everyone will have time to find a proper date for the Winter Formal. If this was a Triwizard Tournament year, we'd have a yule ball. I didn't get to attend my 7th year formal," Hermione reminisced. "I hope you'll make the most of yours. Anyway, you will have exactly one hour to do your exam."

====  
"I think I did alright," Niall shrugged as he took a shot of his ButterBeer. "I mean, not the highest marks in the class but passing."

"Me too," Liam agreed as he removed his yellow and black scarf. "How about you, Harry?"

"Well," Harry twirled around his barstool. "I am pretty sure I aced it! For that, we need to celebrate." 

The music is so loud. I wanna be yours now.  
C'mone. C'mone. Dance with me, baby.

He tried to ignore it, the singing. He didn't want to look around the room and look for Louis, not again. He wanted to be here tonight with his friends and think of something else. Is that too much to ask?

Yet, he gazed around the corner of the room. His eyes landed on Louis' blue sweater with black jeans. He had a necklace draped down the front, an accessory that provided an inviting tone to his outfit. 

Harry watched as the beauty gazed deeply into the eyes of another patron. He noticed the Slytherin as Scorpius, a gorgeous man in his own right. 

"Look at that," Niall slurred. "Wonder what happened with Tyler. There's no way he will seduce Scorpius. He's devoted to Cara Smith. Besides, he's Slytherin's prefect. He has to set a good example."

I've been watchin' you all night  
There's somethin' in your eyes  
Say c'mon, c'mon  
And dance with me baby

The trio watched as Scorpius turned his attention to Louis, standing up and settling himself between Louis' thigh as they parted on the barstool. He placed his hands on either side of Louis' legs as Louis continued to sing in his ear. 

"Something is up with that," Niall pondered. "The singing. Is he a siren or something?"

"It's safe to say he isn't a Malfoy since he's dancing with one. The hair, though," Liam retorted. "I can't figure it out. Who is he?"

Harry contemplated sharing what he witnessed with Tyler, but it just didn't seem the right time. Well, can it ever be?

"Dance with me, Li!" Harry insisted as he grabbed Liam's hand and took him to the dance floor. 

"Okay! okay!" Liam laughed as Harry pulled on his scarf. "Don't have to ask me twice, twinkle toes." 

With one swift motion, Liam clutched their fingers together as he twirled Harry around. He embraced Harry tightly as they beamed at each other, enjoying the generic beat of the music. Harry closed his eyes, enjoying the fleeting moment of closeness. To him, it wasn't always about romance, but just the succor of being held. 

When his eyes fluttered back open, he noticed that Louis and Scorpius were dancing near them. Louis stopped singing his song, instead favoring what was playing over the loudspeaker. His eyes gazed at Harry and Liam, jeering at the pair as he inched closer to his partner. 

"Let's go to the lake," Louis offered to Scorpius. "Want to?" He continued as Scorpius eagerly nodded.

I've been watchin' you all night  
There's somethin' in your eyes  
So c'mon, c'mon  
And dance with me baby

====

Once back into the Castle, Harry bid ado to his Hufflepuff friends once they made their way near the Kitchen. He couldn't wait to enter his own and get to sleep. 

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked as she sipped her wine glass.

"You're so glamourous tonight," He complimented her. "As always." 

"Thank you, darling. Password?" She questioned again.

"Wildflowers grow in dark places," He recited as she unlocked the door. 

"Evening Styles," a fellow Gryffindor greeted him, looking up from her books. 

"Hey Potter," Harry greeted her back as he sat on the small space left on the couch from her stretched out legs. "How is life?"

"Oh, you know - studying, studying, studying. It's hard living up to the legacy of my parents," She sighed. "How about you?"

"I'm fine, Lily...." His eyes gazed out the window. "Hey, it's the new transfer from Beauxbattons. Have you talked to him yet?"

Laughing, Lily shut her book. "Of course I have. He's my cousin."

Harry's eyes bulged out his head as he gasped in surprise. "Wait, you're related to Louis?"

"Well, Harry, you see...my parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, right?" She asked slowly as Harry nodded, ignoring the sarcasm. "That means I am the niece of Ginny's siblings, correct? Well, Louis' parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour." 

"No!" Harry gasped. 

"Yes!" Ginny giggled. 

"So, the white hair...." Harry fish-mouthed dumbstruck. 

"Is a veela trait," She finished his sentence. "Louis has been struggling awhile. Something happened to him about two years ago. He...well, I'm not sure, but it was terrible. Fleur sent him to live with her sister, Gabrielle, in France. The more the veela traits began to make him irresistible, the more he was harrassed. It was a curse, really. So, why are you so interested in my cousin, anyway?" She examined skeptically.

"No reason," Harry quickly changed the subject. "I'm tired, though, but thanks for the chat! I hope you do good on your NEWTs!" He offered support as he quickly rushed toward his dormitory. 

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb," Lily muttered as she reopened her book.

Harry's cat, Aquarius, was eagerly waiting on him when he slid under his covers. He petted her absentmindedly as his eyes lid closed, drifting away to a lucid dream of being sung to via a veela by the lake. 

====  
Harry couldn't have been happier to see the weekend arrive. With no classes on his schedule, he planned on relaxing today, finding a date for the Winter Formal, and if all else failed, convince Liam why they should go together.

"Tyler!" He called out as he jogged toward the man dressed in a Ravenclaw Quidditch uniform. "Wait up!"

"Oh, hey, Harry!" Tyler coiled happily. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to wish you good luck at the game today," Harry retorted as he patted his shoulder. "And I just wanted to ask you something...I saw you with the new guy the other day, Louis? Are you like...a thing?"

Tyler shook his head, amused. "No. We're just in the same House. I haven't really spoken to him. I think he's dating Scorpius, maybe. I saw them together in Diagon Alley earlier." 

"You never sat with him by the lake?" Harry knew the answer was no, that Tyler didn't recall. He saw Louis use obliviate himself. "Or let him sing to you?"

Laughing, Tyler disagreed. "No, never. I was swimming by the lake once when he just so happened to be there, but it wasn't on purpose. Why?"

"Nothing. Just wondering," Harry shrugged. 

"Right...." Tyler looked at him with suspicion as he walked away. "Gryffindors are so strange sometimes," he chuckled out loud. "Well, I guess they have a right to be if they knew me." 

Harry watched as Tyler disappeared onto the Quidditch field. He wasn't sure what to do at the moment as Liam and Niall both would be playing as well on the Hufflepuff team. Something pulled into his gut, saying it wasn't a day to be a spectator. He needed a self-care day. 

He didn't feel like flying either, instead opting to take a train. He didn't feel like having to concentrate on what he was doing, rather enjoying the sound of steel sliding along the chugging tracks. 

With his hands in his pockets, he made his way to Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions. He wanted to find something shimmer, mystifying. Maybe he would make his cheekbones more prominent, or his stomach more toned. He hadn't felt fully confident in awhile. He couldn't verbalize why, but loneliness followed him. 

"Ah, yes, Mr. Styles," Madame Primpernelle greeted him. "I haven't seen you in quite a while. I have a sample of a fragrance I've wanted to bestow on you," She grabbed the bottle and sprayed it in his direction without his consent. Tobacco and vanilla aromas surrounded him, the cold liquid landing on his collarbones. 

He inhaled the scent and closed his eyes pleased. "I'll take it!" He said as he fished for galleons. "You know me so well."

"You're my favorite customer," She radiated at him. "If you ever want me to show you my cottage, the invitation is always open!"

"I know," Harry forced a smile, trying to hide his disgust as the old woman batted her eyelashes at him. "Thank you." 

He decided to rest on the fountain in the middle of the alley. His eyes glided to his knees as he watched birds flying in the sky. Even with the new fragrance on his neck, he knew it wasn't enough to cover the emptiness inside his soul. Lately, he wondered what it would be like to disappear and never been seen again. Nobody would miss him, that's for sure. 

"Are you following me?" He heard a raspy voice question. Harry's eyes darted up, seeing a blue t-shirt with bronze pants. "I see you everywhere."

"I, I..." Harry stuttered as he stood up. "I'm Harry." 

"I know. We're in a lot of the same classes. We're both seventh years, remember?"

"Yeah, sorry," Harry smiled warmly. "I just come to Diagon Alley sometimes on the weekends is all. It's a popular place." He couldn't look away from the blue auras flickering off the sunbeams shooting down at them. 

"You!" They both heard a screechy voice dart at them, waving her finger in Louis' face. "You stole my boyfriend! Scorpius loves me! Whatever love potion you have him under, undo it! Undo it now!" 

"Sorry?" Louis asked innocently. 

"My boyfriend of three years!" She yelled. "Scorpius. He's mine! Tell him, Harry!" She pleaded. 

Harry held up his hands in surrender, trying to not get in the middle fo the quarrel. 

"I didn't know he was with someone," Louis appeared remorseful. 

With a loud screech, Cara pulled her hair in frustration as she stomped away. Louis looked down at his shoes, shame vibrating in his eyes. He looked at the door to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, motioning Scorpius to exit the shop owned by his Uncles. 

Harry watched as Scorpius walked toward him in a zombie-like state. Harry saw adoration in his eyes as he walked toward Louis, smiling at him and holding it his arms to be embraced in a long hug. With one swift motion of Louis' wand, he whispered "Obliviate" as the spell zapped Scorpius' being.

"Harry?" He questioned, confused. "My Father is going to kill me. I have to play whoever wins between the Huffles and Ravies. Oh, fuck! I gotta go!" He gulped, running out of their sight. 

"Louis," Harry muttered. 

"Have a good day, Harry," Louis put his head down as he walked in the direction of the train station.

"Wait!" Harry called after him grabbing his wrist. 

"Please don't," Louis begged, a small glint of fury flashing in his eyes. 

Harry looked down at his hand that was enveloping Louis' bony wrist, looking at the fear written on Louis' face. He gulped when he realized that he didn't ask for permission to grab him like that - hell, they hardly knew each other.

Something happened to him about two years ago, he recalled. 

Before he could apologize, Louis scurried away. 

He never felt more like shit in his life.  
====

The lake glistened off black shadows on this night. Harry sat with his bare feet planted on the rocks, his knees up. He hoped that the water could somehow wash over him and consume him, take him away from this life of emptiness. 

"Do you like being a stalker?" He heard behind him.

He looked back, silver strands glowing underneath the luminescence. He studied the piercing blue eyes gazing into his soul, eyelashes fluttering in the dark. He'd seen them plenty of times by now, could say he had them memorized. 

"This was my spot first," Harry breaks the eye contact. "I've been here for seven years." 

Louis cautiously sat on the other side of the large rock poking out of the water, his back arched. "Okay."

"No boy toy tonight?" Harry sneered. 

Louis opened his mouth for a second, but quickly closed it when he saw Harry give a dimply grin.

"Maybe I've been waiting to get you alone," Louis tentatively scooted closer to him, watching as Harry's breath hitched before he retreated back in his usual spot. A content smirk graced his lips when Harry looked away from him, his eyes focusing on a solo star shining by itself in the sea of ebony.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Harry grumbled sincerely. "About grabbing your wrist. I...that was stupid." 

"I don't even know what you're talking about," Louis didn't look in his direction. Is this what he looks like when he lies? He stood up and untied his shoes, putting his toes in the water. 

"Why did you decide to come here for your seventh year? I mean, your whole experience has been at Beauxbatons. Your siblings go here, right?"  
Louis looked at him, wide-eyed as Harry continued. "I'm a Gryffindor, remember? Your cousin, Lily...."

"So you AREa stalker," Louis sighed.

"You're deflecting," Harry answered monotonously. 

"Beauxbatons had too many painful memories for me," Louis concluded somberly. "Please don't make me relive it."

"I won't," Harry looked in the direction of Louis', staring deep into his eyes. "You don't have to share anything with me you don't want to. I'm sorry I've been snappy. Just confused."

You tell me that you're sad and lost your way  
You tell me that your tears are here to stay  
But I know you were only hiding  
And I just wanna see ya

Harry blinked as Louis sang a different song tonight - one he never heard before. He saw the twinkle in Louis' eyes that had a needing, a want. Louis inched closer to him, bravely sitting beside him as he sang directly in his ear. 

He braced himself to be under a spell. At any second, he was going to be at the mercy of Louis, worshiping him, being a prisoner of his command. - He wasn't even sure if he would mind it. 

He sighed when Louis stopped singing. He wasn't put under some magic spell, coerced to dance with him. Louis was eerily quiet, his face contorted into a frown. If he were to smile, it looked like he may crack. 

He may crack, and Harry would have to be the one to put him together because right here, right now, it's just the two of them. He blinked away his hesitancy and tried to leap forward, put an arm around Louis, but he was stopped by a choked out sob.

"Can we meet here again tomorrow?" Louis asked, barley muddling through the words.

"Sure," Harry offered his hand to stand them both up, but Louis declined. Instead, his hands went safely into his Ravenclaw robes as he walked back to the Castle.

Somehow, he knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep. He missed the nights when life wasn't so complicated. Hell, he missed feeling anything at all.

====

"Where were you yesterday?" Niall asked as he picked at blades of grass. 

"Yeah, really. You missed us beating Ravenclaw's ass!" Liam cheered as he gave Niall a swift high-five.

"Diagon Alley," Harry retorted. "I was shopping. Needed a self-care day. Forgive?" 

"Of course," Niall understood. 

"So, Louis is a Delacour-Weasley," Harry let the words slip out. "He's a veela."

"Seriously?" Liam asked, surprised.

"Seriously," Harry echoed.

Niall burst out in a fit of giggles. "Well, that explains the entire thing, doesn't it? Here we were trying to go on some great mission to find out what the fuck he was doing, and it's just in his DNA. He's a maneater. Well, that mystery is over....although, I didn't know men could be Veelas. Interesting," He jolted his shoulders. 

"I'm thinking of asking him to be my date for the Formal," Harry thought out loud. Damn not having a mental filter between the word of mouth and brain. 

Liam's lips formed into a mock pout. "But, how will I ever find a date in this short notice? Eh, guess I'll have to ask that cutie, Rita." 

"She's amazing. Proper pipes!" Niall gushed. "I'm going with Julia, thanks for asking."

"We know," Harry and Liam shot each-other amused looks as they uttered the words in sync. 

"Anyway," Liam changed the subject. "Please tell me this isn't one of your Harry saves the world sagas?"

"What?" Harry stuttered. "I do not go on save the world sagas. I just think he's someone I'd like to get to know."

"That's the Veela, lad," Niall chirped. "They make googly eyes at you, flash their glittery hair, sing you a beautiful song, and when you least expect it...." He wrapped his arms around Liam and Harry's shoulder as they all leaned in. "They bite your head off when their bird-beak and talons of doom!" 

"Or throw you into a ring of fire," Liam added. 

"Exactly!" Niall danced around giddily. "Okay, that's not entirely true. That's only folklore. I don't know any Veela's personally, but I'd be careful."

"Okay then...on that note," Harry stood up and started walking toward the Castle. "I will talk to you two later. I have plans tonight, and I've lost track of time."

"Bye!" Liam waved. "is it just me, or has he been...different?" 

Harry could vaguely hear the conversation while he was in earshot. "Nah. He's always like that. Hopeless romantic," Niall concluded as the Hufflepuffs stood up from the grass as well, making their way to the Great Hall.

"Am not," Harry scoffed as he did the same - waiting impatiently for the night sky to make its entrance.

===


	2. Middle

Louis glanced at himself in the mirror, a slight glimmer of regret consuming him. Meeting someone at the lake would likely have no accomplishment, no reward. In fact, would it lead to nothing but disdain? He hadn't had the best encounters with people in his life, especially if he didn't maintain control by bewitching them with his voice. What would make this any different, he wondered?

Still, he felt compelled to maintain his arrangement. He wasn't having much luck making friends at Hogwarts, and he wanted to get to know Harry. There was something about those shamrock eyes that haunted him in his dreams. It was a genuine magnetic attraction that sucked him into some sort of abyss, and he didn't want to swim against gravity. 

"Hey," Harry greeted him with a warm smile as he sat on the moist ground.

"Hey," Louis replied shyly, his head tilted toward the sky. 

He tried to remain poised, confident, trying to be anything than vulnerable. How could he ever allow yesterday to happen?

"Incendio," Harry chanted as he pointed his wand toward an awaiting log.

"Fire," Louis rolled his eyes. "How romantic," He stated sarcastically though he turned his back so he could squeal to himself. 

"Maybe I should ask Tyler or Scorpius what you like," Harry uttered back, winking at him. "Quite the personalities there."

"Indeed," Louis nodded. "They're strong, athletic type. They're useful in that way." 

"What?"

"What?" Louis asked, dumbfounded, trying to recoil the sentence he just spattered. 

"I have a question," Harry gulped.

Louis watched as he ran his fingers through his curly locks, rolled up his sleeves, and fiddled with his wand. Was Harry acting nervous?

"So, there's a dance coming up, and I usually go with my friend Liam but this year," He paused his words. "Well, this year, I was kind of hoping that I could go with you? I mean, if you wanted."

"You want my hair," Louis furrowed his eyebrows. "I can't believe it!" He jumped up and began to walk backward. 

"Your hair?" Harry questioned, confused as he stood up, slowly inching toward Louis. "No! Please! Louis! Why would I want your hair?"

I've been watchin' you all night  
There's somethin' in your eyes  
Say c'mon, c'mon  
And dance with me baby

"Louis!" Harry protested. "Please don't. I don't want to lose control!" He put his hands around his ears, pushing his hands tightly against his head.

"Quietus!" Harry yelled just before his arms froze into place. "I don't want your hair," He cautiously muttered. "I just want to get to know you. Who the fuck wants your hair?" He deadpanned, his lips transforming into an amphibian-like creature. 

Louis suddenly fell to his knees, bursting into a fit of giggles as Harry quickly joined him. Both doubled over, their bodies lay flat on the ground as they held their stomachs. 

Afterward, all was hushed. Stretched out parallel to each other, the pair found themselves with heads interlocked, admiring the stars. Louis wondered if Harry could hear his worry. This was the closest he ever allowed someone who wasn't under a spell since that night that may he will keep locked inside forever.

"So about this hair," Harry flipped onto his abdomen, running his fingers delicately through the silvery strands. 

"It's a sought after thing, you know? People want to put it in wands, love potions, anything really. I don't have a problem with that - whatever. The only problem is once you take a veelas hair from the root, well, we die, or we lose our powers."

"Oh," Harry sighed as he stopped petting Louis' hair. "Is that why you seduce men then, to be your bodyguard?"

Blushing, Louis didn't respond either way. "Life is more complicated than that, Harry." 

"I guess," Harry shrugged. "Or maybe it's as complicated as you giving me an answer if you want to be my date for the dance." His eyes flickered by the crackling of the flame.

"Tarantallegra!" Louis chanted as he pointed his wand toward Harry. 

By no choice of his own, Harry began dancing - no music to be heard. Louis watched in amusement for a while, studying the way Harry's feet moved agilely. He watched as his body gyrated, his hips twirling under the moonlight that reflected off his milky skin. 

"Surgito," He muttered, stopping his own enchantment as Harry stilled, his eyes starry and hopeful, his lips cracking into a smile. "I'll go to the dance with you." 

"You won't regret it!" Harry called out as he spun around excitedly. His hand wrapped Louis' wrist, pulling him into a hug.

Flashbacks shuddered in his mind. He could feel his chest tightening with each breath. He wasn't claustrophobic, but somehow this felt like an entrapment despite the warmth radiating from Harry's embrace. 

"I am an idiot again, aren't I?" Harry grumbled into Louis' hair as he gently let go. "I'm just drawn to you like we are two magnets. I know that isn't any excuse to not ask for consent for a hug or anything else. I'm so sorry." 

"We should head back to the Castle," Louis replied quietly. "But I'd like to meet you for tea tomorrow if you want." 

"I do," Harry replied enthusiastically.  
\--------------

Frigid temperatures invaded the morning. Glistening flakes scattered across the ground. The lake turned into a slushy mess. With one quick flick of the hand, Louis decided to make a fire for himself. 

With a book in his lap, his blue eyes tried to study for his upcoming exam. However, his brain wanted to investigate why Harry Styles was interested in him. The last person to show 'genuine' interest ended up being a part of a scheme to get his silver locks. Why would Harry be any different? 

Though, it wasn't just that, he remembered. The same person also forced themselves on him several times. He broke Louis to the core, his trust forever changed by the incidents. He became so scared at times that he couldn't even think -even though the literal fire to fight was in his fingertips. _"You think you're so superior with your veela shit, don't you? The way you can control someone with a stupid song. Well, you'll never control me! I control you now, bitch!"_

"You okay?" Tyler broke the silence as he scooted against Louis' shoulder. 

Flinching, Louis allowed his chest to rise and fall with heaviness. He glanced at Tyler, making sure his intentions were innocent enough before returning his attention back to his book.

"You don't really care to hear that answer, do you?" Louis raised an eyebrow. "This is all a charade." 

"Last time I checked, I'm your friend," Tyler scooted closer to Louis, putting his hand on his back. 

Louis' eyes trailed down to the hand on his back. "Even if I tell you that I've enchanted you and erased your memory? That I used you to be my romantic interest and my cuddle buddy?"

"What I would say to that," Tyler tightened his grip on Louis' back. "Is that I don't mind being used by you if it helps quieten your demons. You don't even have to erase my memory. I'll be whatever you want me to be, need me to be."

Louis closed his book, looking at Tyler with a calmed demeanor. "How come you're so nice to me?"

"You're not the only one with powers," Tyler sighed. "I can read people, their souls. Yours is elegant, broken, but beautiful nonetheless."

"What about Harry?" Louis asked nonchalantly. "Styles. You've been at this school since the beginning, right? What does Harry's soul read?"

"I'll need something that belongs to him or actually be in his presence," Tyler removed his hand from Louis' back. "He's a good guy, but I promise I can treat you better." 

"Tyler!" Louis whined. "I need a friend so bad I can't stand it. Why does this always have to happen to me?" 

"I'm sorry," Tyler bowed his head in shame. "I just....okay, here's the truth. You've never erased my memory, Louis! I'm a dragon. It's nearly impossible to hex me, okay? I just played along because I like you! It's all been willing!" Without looking away from Louis' eyes, Tyler found his hand and intertwined their fingers. 

"I thought dragons fly around and breathe fire, have scales!" Louis gasped. "Besides, you tried to kiss my neck."

"They do," Tyler nodded. "But just like you can become a bird, I can become a dragon. It's simple....and; I just like you."

"Oh," Louis agreed. "I'm sorry I used you."

"You were hurting," Tyler dismissed. "I scanned your memories. I'm sorry about what happened at Beauxbatons."

"That's an invasion of privacy!" Louis jumped up and tried to grab his books. 

Chuckling, Tyler patted the ground beside him. "So says the one who made Scorpius kiss him despite the fact he isn't even gay."

"Not true," Louis disagreed. "My spell doesn't work that way. They have to be attracted to me somewhat to be put under my spell."

"That makes it okay?" Tyler retorted. "I can protect you from people, Louis. Give me a chance!"

"I have to go meet Harry for tea," Louis threw his messenger bag over his shoulder. "I will tell you all about it tonight in the dormitory, okay? I do want us to be friends."

"Okay," Tyler watched as Louis scurried back to the Castle. 

==========

With the iridescent lighting creating a backdrop for Rose Lee Teabag Shop, Louis' eyes fixated on the Hogsmeade storefront. He opened the door and heard a jingle as he saw a green-eyed Gryffindor coming toward him.

"Hey," Harry smiled sweetly as he rocked back on his heels. 

"Hey," Louis looked down at the table. "I um, I like your scarf."

"Thanks," Harry smiled widely, dimples popped out instantaneously. "Can I get you something?"

"Oh, I already ordered it. Just waiting," Louis put his hands in his lap. "But thank you." 

Harry nodded in acknowledgment as he walked toward the cashier. Louis couldn't help but notice the way Harry's jeans hung lowly on his hips; the way his red tank top was almost camouflaged by an oversized black coat. His silk gold scarf illuminated his adam's apple; the way his build may appear intimidating, but his eyes screamed gentle. A smile grazed his lips when he looked down at Harry's feet, noticing the unique shoes that resembled something an older generation would wear. 

"Looks delicious," Harry cooed as he placed the teas on the table. "Smells fruity."

"As fruity as me," Louis winked. "Lemon-Raspberry infused with ice. What about you?"

"Black and vanilla," Harry beamed as he took a sip of his hot tea. "I dread classes resuming tomorrow. The weekends are never long enough."

"You can't just order such as basic tea and change the subject," Louis poked fun. "Such an old soul, aren't you?"

"You're the one inviting me on a date to tea," Harry shot back as he playfully pawed Louis' calf under the table.

"Well, you can't try any funny business in a small tea shop, now can you?" Louis' eyebrow arched. 

"Actually," Harry's lips twisted into a devious grin as he retrieved his wand from his pocket. "Wingardium Leviosa!" He chanted as Louis' tea began to float backward, mere centimeters from hitting a bystander in the back of the head.

Louis quickly utilized his reflexes and brought the tea back to the table, shooting Harry an embarrassed look. "I've agreed to go on a date with a dork, haven't I?"

"I prefer classy, but whatever floats your boat," Harry sparkled at him as he sipped on his tea. "So, the dance is next weekend."

"I think Tyler wants to go with me," Louis shrugged. "I want to let him down gently, but I feel a little guilty."

"Did you try to tell him about your....your situation?" Harry asked, curiosity gleaming all over his face.

"He already knew," Louis looked at the table before leaning forward to whisper. "He's a dragon."

"Holy hell!" Harry threw his hands up in surrender. "I can't compete with that! I'm just a simple Gryffindor with a dazzling smile. Is this your way of hoping I will give you permission to go with him to the dance instead? I mean, I completely understand."

"What?" Louis replied wide-eyed. "Not at all! I don't like him like that!" 

"Does that mean....you like me like that?" Harry asked, his voice cracking with excitement.

"Depends," Louis smirked as he grabbed his tea. "Can you keep up?" He rushed out the door as Harry soon followed.

With snow crying out of the sky, Louis ran with no particular destination in mind. Harry's long legs caught up quickly, his long arms draping around Louis' waist and spinning him until they both fell to the ground laughing as what was left of their teas poured ou beside of them.

Shivering, Louis wrapped his arms around his middle. The wetness of the ground seeped through his jacket. He could see his breath each time his teeth chattered. He looked over at Harry. He judged his demeanor as someone who wasn't bothered by the winter, noticing how he was smiling with one arm that propped his head above the ground.

"I kept up," Harry muttered as he stuck his tongue out at Louis. Louis forced a smile, his cold body trembling. "You're cold! Let me help!" He said attentively. Before Louis could protest, Harry pulled him to his feet, wrapping him tightly in his thick coat. 

"Can we go back to my Commonroom?" Louis whispered lowly in Harry's ear as he stood on his tiptoes. "I'd like to introduce you to Tyler."

Chuckling, Harry held him closer. "I've known him for seven years, darling."

"I want him to read your soul," Louis admitted, taking Harry's hands into his, a sense of wishing in his eyes. "Please?"

Harry's eyes scanned Louis' face, observing small freckles grazed across his nose. With the pad of his thumb, he traced the outline, smiling sweetly. "Okay, fine. You've convinced me!"

"Yay!" Louis jumped up and down excitedly. Harry smiled fondly at the new personality trait floating to the surface. He couldn't be anymore endeared by another human ever, he imagined. 

=========

Louis guided the pair to the fifth floor and top of a spiral staircase. His fingers grabbed ahold of a door knocker in the shape of an eagle. Immediately, the eagle began to ask his traditional riddle.

"What disappears as soon as its name is spoken?" The eagle squawked.

Louis and Harry shrugged, thinking hard. After a few minutes ticked by, Harry uttered. "Silence."

"You may enter," The Eagle bowed as he returned back into an inanimate object. 

"You're smart," Louis cooed as Harry shrugged. 

The Commonroom's carpet was pretty, Harry noticed. It was scattered in stars that reflected across the dome-like ceiling. Different shades of blue and bronze hung neatly as interior design.

"My favorite view," Louis chimed in as he guided Harry to a triangular window. "Is the Great Lake." 

"It is pretty in the winter," Harry agreed. 

"I'll be back. Going to change out of these wet clothes. Do you want to borrow some?" Louis arched an eyebrow as Harry graciously accepted the offer, following him to the dormitory.

Not long after getting changed, the pair nestled in front of a fireplace that was surrounded by bookshelf and portraits of fellow Ravenclaw Prefects and other famous Ravenclaw alumni.

"I enjoyed having tea with you," Harry's voice sounded smooth as butterscotch when it vibrates in Louis' ears. "It was fun."

"It was! We should do it again sometime!" Louis piped tweeted as his eyes trailed the Commonroom door opening. "Tyler!" He screeched. "I want you to read Harry's soul! Please!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Lou!" He chuckled. "I take it your tea date went good," His eyes shifted between the two. "Well, that's always nice to hear."

"Can you read Harry's soul now, please?" Louis begged as his hands wrapped around Tyler's bicep. For a second, a glint of jealousy flashed in Harry's eyes, but he chose to mask it with a bunny nose wrinkle.

"I can if Harry wants me to," Tyler's eyes darted at Harry. He noticed the way Harry shrugged. "Okay then, Harry, I need you to sit in front of me, perhaps on your knees." 

Without a second thought, Harry did as instructed. He smiled when he watched Louis' eyes glisten with suspense. Tyler placed both his palms on Harry's shoulders, his eyes fluttering shut as he reached deep into Harry's psyche.

He witnessed many memories from his past: catching his first baseball, losing a loved one to a terminal illness, and even getting on the train to Hogwarts 7 years ago. He could see the times he was bullied for his sexuality, the moment he began to be appreciated and admired, and even the times he cried himself to sleep.

His senses filled with desolation as he saw Harry floating in the lake several times, his thoughts wondering how many rocks he would need to put in his pockets to sink to the bottom. His emotions ached with emptiness, though he was unsure why it lingered in the scenes. 

He could hear Harry's negative self-talk that he told himself time and time again; chants of never being good enough, why his hopeless romantic gestures always went awry, why his father walked out on him when he was a young child. 

Tyler decided to dig deeper into his essence, unlocking memories in Harry that was long forgotten. He could see times Harry helped his classmates with their homework, pay for their shopping trips, even give them all a shoulder to cry on. Tyler could see a genuine smile in most of the memories. He wondered where that smile was hidden now.

Removing his hands, he opened his eyes and stared at Harry for a second before speaking. "The root of all emptiness begins in the absence of love," Tyler announced. "Love for ourselves."

"What?" Louis retorted. "Where did feelings of emptiness come from? What was his soul like?"

Tyler patted the couch, signaling the pair to sit beside him as he tried to give them a synopsis of Harry's inner being. "You're a wonderful man with many qualities. You've seen the darkness in the world and still manage to hope for light. That doesn't go without saying that you were not wounded in your battles. You have an emptiness you can't explain, but I'm here to tell you, self-love will assist with that going away." 

"Thank you," Harry blushed. 

"Long story short, he's a good guy, Louis," It pained Tyler to say that.

"Thank you!" Louis shrilled as he embraced Tyler in a suffocating hug. 

"Well, I'm going to go to bed. Quidditch practice really hit me hard today," Tyler gave them a small wave and dismissed himself into the dormitory. 

"Wow. I can't believe Tyler can do that," Harry mumbled. "That time at the lake when I saw you push him off the ledge, into the water, and you transformed into a bird, he really wasn't under a spell, was he?"

"Apparently not," Louis shrugged. "I thought he was. I see now how my powers hurt people. I didn't mean to hurt him. He's like one of my best friends, but I used him for comfort."

"And you used him tonight even to read into my soul," Harry pointed out gently as Louis scrubbed his face in his hands. "It's okay, Louis. I think he understands why you needed to know if you could trust me or not. He can see your memories. I just wish you'd share them with me, too." 

Gulping, Louis curled his legs into the couch. "Growing up in a Veela family and getting the famous hair trait was kind of like being an attraction in a zoo. Everyone wondered if I would inherit the Veela traits as it's rare in males. My father never thought I would, nor did my Mother. Yet, as I got older, it was impossible to hide. When I was upset sometimes, my hands would splay fire everywhere before I learned to control it. Sometimes, my eyes would become beaded and talons grew out of my nails. When I liked someone, I would accidentally put them under a trance. It was all confusing," He sighed.

"Sounds like it," Harry replied.

"When I came out, some didn't take that so well. It was like some of the boys at my school thought I would out them too by trying to seduce them or something. Sometimes, they would try to control me, make me scared of them. This particular guy named Brody, well, he targeted me for half a year. He tormented me, never asked permission to touch me, kiss me, anything. I still am terrified," Louis breathed in - a small weight being lifted off his chest. 

"I'm so sorry that happened to you," Harry sincerely responded. His reflexes wanted to stroke Louis' arm, but he stopped himself. "Consent is always important, and you didn't deserve that."

"Harry," Louis whispered as he turned his body toward Harry, one leg still on the ground, his other bent and dug in the couch. "Is it alright if we?," He licked his lips. 

The whistling of the wind created small vibrations inside their ears to an otherwise quiet room. Most of the students had already retreated to their dormitories for the night, at least in the Ravenclaw Commonroom. It was just the pair of them on the couch, and the silkiness of courtship lingered in the night air. 

"You don't have to ask me that," Harry riposted joyously. His body stilled as Louis' eyes trailed down to his plump lips. He could sense the longing that sparkled in the crystal blue eyes in front of him. 

"Okay then," Louis lamented as he inched closer to Harry's awaiting face. "Can you close your eyes?" He asked shyly as Harry instantly listened. 

Sensing the apprehension, Harry placed both of his hands on his lap awkwardly, linking his fingers together as if to let Louis know he's the director of this moment. 

Louis hummed his familiar song, not a voice of seduction but perhaps a comfort. 

I been watching you all night  
There's something in your eyes

"Saying come on, come on, and dance with me, baby," Harry sang along.

Without another note, Louis lept forward, both his knees dug into the couch as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, their bodies slamming together with so much force, it pushed Harry back into the armrest.

Harry didn't mind the sudden jolt to his back as he softly placed his palms on either side of Louis' face, staring deep into the aqua sea of longing in front of him. He quickly darted his gaze to Louis' lips that were formed into a small pout, closing his own, and closing the gap between them.

Even the glow radiating from the fireplace couldn't compete with the warmth that swirled in Louis' body. He was sure butterflies took refuge in the pit of his stomach, and fireflies rippled all around his chest. He even thought about allowing his wings to descend, unsure if he could handle not being in his rare form, but he wanted to stay grounded. 

Together, their mouths whispered sweet nothings only they could hear. Their lips fluttered like two hummingbirds enjoying morning dew. The tongueless kiss somehow felt soothing, but passionate all the same. Louis couldn't help but entangle his fingers in Harry's unruly hair that felt a little damp from the snow incident earlier. He titled his head slightly, the angle deepening between them.

"Wow," Harry muttered in a raspy tone. 

Blushing, Louis put his head on Harry's chest, burying his face. "Wow," he echoed.

Louis picked his wand up and put it in his lap just in case this were to go in a dangerous direction. He trusted Harry, he did, but it was hard to let go of the fear that someone else could hurt him, control him, manipulate him - and it was ironic considering what his voice and dance moves were capable of doing to others.

As if the world began to spin in reverse, to Louis, this was a pivotal moment no matter the outcome. He mustered all the strength he had, his whole world betting on Harry to behave. His lips puckered as he leaned forward - planting a soft kiss on the outline of Harry's jawbone. He stayed still, his eyes closed. 

Harry stood eagerly, fighting against himself to wrap his arms around Louis' waist. His soul wanted to hold onto the fragile veela and never let him go, but he knew that Louis needed to feel in control, and he was more than willing to be patient.

As time arose back to normalcy, Louis' eyes rippled open. Greeted with emerald eyes that promised the stars, he couldn't help but flush at the innocent gesture of a cheek kiss that ensued. 

"That was nice," Harry mumbled, his dimples highlighted by his smile. 

"I thought so too," Louis beamed at him. "Can we try something else?" He swallowed thickly, lust gleaming in his eyes. 

Before Harry could nod, however, he felt himself thrust against the arm of the couch, Louis legs on either side of him, connecting their lips together. Harry gently placed his hands on either side of Louis' love handles, pulling him closer. 

Louis wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Harry's neck, closing the gap between their chest and melting their bodies together. Their lips once again sang a song only they could hear. Or so, they could only dream.

Suddenly, a voice cleared their throat in the distance of the room. The pair reddened as they looked up, seeing Tyler with his hands buried deep into his robes. "So, I hate to be that guy but it's late Harry and our Prefect will be coming in soon so...." 

"Yeah, I understand. I should probably get going, you're right. Care to walk me out?" He sheepishly invited Louis as he headed toward the door. "I promise to return your clothes tomorrow. I'm sure my mates will love seeing me in these Ravenclaw lounge clothes."

"As they should. Blue and bronze look good on you," Louis teased as he ran his hand down his own hoodie. "Thank you for the lovely evening, Harry. I really enjoyed it."

"No, thank you!" Harry bowed before kissing Louis' on the cheek and heading toward the Gryffindor Commonroom.

Sighing, Louis re-entered his room and opened the window. He stretched his wings out, wrapping them around his body. His crystal blue eyes transformed into a beautiful beady shape. His legs gripped onto the Hogwarts roof tiles as he sat envisioning his life. With his silver strands blowing in the wind, his traumatic memories replayed in his mind from Beauxbatons.

"Hey," Tyler greeted him, his dragon form in full force.

"Hey," Louis kept his eyes fixed on the stars. 

"I can read your mind, remember? You feel free up here. You want to trust Harry, but you're still afraid." Tyler scooted closer to him. "The dance is this weekend."

"Pretty much," Louis squawked as he transformed back into his human form, Tyler following after. "You're a big ass dragon when you want to be."

"And you're an elegant bird," Tyler looked at him in awe. "So what if male veelas are rare and feminine. It makes you unique. Give Harry a chance," He scooted closer to him. "And that's coming from me - someone whom it's killing inside but not seeing you happy kills me more."

With a gracious smile, Louis hugged his friend as they climbed back into their dorm sneakily.

"Trusting people isn't so bad, eh?" Tyler muttered. 

"Get out of my head!" Louis laughed as he peeled back his blankets and laid in his bed.

"Sorry," Tyler giggled back. "I was just curious. I'll stop if you give me one more cuddle session. We can call it closing a chapter."

Louis contemplated for a second - regretting using Tyler to be his bodyguard, his comfort, almost his everything at Hogwarts. He never deserved to be hurt and led on, and that night, he told him as much as Tyler forgave him with a tight hug that he never let go of even as dawn arose in the sky.


	3. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all. Didn't want to leave you hanging. This ending didn't turn out like I wanted it to, but hope you enjoy nonetheless. XoXo.

On this cold evening, Harry and his friends sat by the Gryffindor fire trying to warm up with hot cocoa. He enjoyed the marshmallows, he noticed, though usually, he found them too sweet. For some reason, he couldn't be bothered by such things right now.

"You seem happy," Niall teased as he gathered his belongings. "Couldn't keep your eyes off Louis in Granger's class."

"Not a bit ashamed of that fact," Harry retorted confidently as he blushed.

"What did he say?" Liam asked curiously. "About the dance invite, I mean."

"He said yes!" Harry squeaked as Niall jumped up and down merrily. "I think we are kind of dating....maybe? I mean we kissed..." Harry let out a cheerful sigh. "That was nice."

"In that case," Liam gulped. "I better go and find Rita!" He scurried away as the friends giggled at him.

"He's happy for you, I promise," Niall patted him on the back. "He's just lazy and likes to take the easiest route. Anyway, I hope it works out between you. Haven't seen you this happy in a long time."

"Did you know the root of all emptiness begins in the absence of love?" Harry asked, his fingers scratching his head absentmindedly. "A dragon once told me that."

"About time to lay off the butterbeer, Lad," Niall chuckled.

"No, really," Harry defended him as he burst out into a fit of giggles. "Tyler said that."

"Ah, makes sense I guess," Niall contemplated. "I can't believe the dance is tomorrow."

"Me either. I'm stoked!"   
=====  
Harry sat adjusting his tie in his dormitory mirror as he hummed Louis' tune he's heard over the past few weeks. He noticed how the snow was giving the windows the slightest bit of fog as snowflakes splattered on the frozen surface. 

He smiled when he heard rustling come in through the window. A piece of paper nearly hit him in the face, but his stealthy reflexes caught it merrily. 

"Meet me at the astronomy tower in 5 minutes."

His arms burned to hold Louis' again and it made him over the moon to read that Louis was feeling the same. 

He gave his hair one final brush through with his fingers as he exited his dormitory and headed to Ravenclaw astronomy tower. He chewed on a mint that he had in his coat pocket as he made his way up the stairs.

His eyes gazed around the room in confusion when he saw nothing but an open window. He turned around with a smile when he heard footsteps approaching, but that quickly turned into a grimace when he saw a stranger standing with a wand pointed at him.

The man had a chiseled jaw with the slightest stubble littered across his chin. His eyes were the color of mahogany and his eyelashes fluttered against milky skin. His hair was slicked back with pomade and glistened with raven and caramel undertones. 

"Hello," Harry says awkwardly as he notices the man isn't wearing Ravenclaw robes, a suit, or any sort of dancing attire that ties him to Hogwarts. "Can I help you with something?"

The man was dressed in blue power robes with the Beauxbatons logo on the chest. 

"Il est à moi!" The man dressed in blue attire yelled. 

"Sorry?" Harry asked confused, his pupils dilating in fear. "Hold on, I'll be back. I don't know French that well. Let me go get someone who can help you, okay?" 

"I know he told you about me. I heard him last night with my spying glass!" The guy changed his language instantaneously to English. "He's mine," He walked over to a cabinet in the tower and opened it. Harry gasped when he saw Louis helpless and bound, his mouth taped shut and his hair pulled up in a ribbon, scissors nearby. 

"Your names Brody, right? We can talk about this. Just let Louis go and we can work this out!" Harry pleaded as he felt a gust of wind through his crimson blazer.

"I can't believe he kissed you!" Brody stuttered out as he paced back and forth. "I'm his own and only. Louis and Brody. Brody and Louis. It's meant to always be that way!" 

Harry tried to scoot close to the cabinet, but Brody's head snapped back in his direction. Without another word, Brody looked at him with a blank expression before dropping his wand. 

"If I can't have him, nobody will!" Brody declared as he ran full force into Harry. Harry felt his body freefall with no parachute out the window. He heard a muffled cry from Louis before hearing nothing but the vibrations of the winter breeze. He watched his body grow closer to the Earth with no regard for his life, no mercy. 

He closed his eyes in anticipation of the impact. He stretched his arms out horizontally trying to mimic flying. He wondered if this is what Louis felt like soaring through the air. This would be his only time, he imagined, and it was a beautiful way to go - free from all gravity. 

"Harry!" He faintly heard as he opened his eyes to see himself riding on the back of a dragon's body.

He felt like he was dreaming as he landed safely back in the astronomy tower. His assailant was long gone with no trace. He stared deep into Louis' human form that stood in front of him, sobbing. His crystal blue eyes radiated with remorse and guilt. 

"This is my fault!" Louis wailed. "I almost lost you. It's my fault!" 

Before Harry could comfort Louis in the embrace he needed himself, Professor Granger and Professor Corden came in the door with their arms interlocked around an uncooperative Brody.

"This young man bothering you, gentlemen?" Professor Corden asked. "Students could see the whole thing through the window. You're lucky for it too. Tyler here is a hero."

"You're safe now, Louis, Harry. As for you, young man," Professor Granger gripped her hold onto Brody tighter. "Hope you enjoy answering to your parents and the ministry." 

"He's a veela!" Brody yelled. "He's the one that needs to be locked up. He's dangerous!" He echoed down the hall. "Who are these men, Louis? More of your boy toys? You're mine! You're mine!"

Louis burst into a fit of tears as soon as it was just the pair of them. He felt relieved and regretful at the same time. His worst nightmare came true - knowing that he'd never escape someone he never meant to scorn. He'd probably pay for his mistake the rest of his life, he thought. 

"I'm so sorry," He wailed as Harry crotched down to join him on the floor. 

"Me too. I'm sorry I couldn't do more to protect you," Harry scooped Louis into his arms.

"I had a vision," Tyler admitted. "I was in my dorm getting ready, anyway, but I have to confess, I entered your mind, Louis." He blushed. "Just wanted to see if you were going to save me a dance or not, but then I could see Brody nearing."

"Thank you," Louis stood up and hugged his friend. "You saved us both."

"You both deserve it," Tyler beamed at them.

=====

Together, they walked into the Great Hall. Harry looked down at his date - taking in the navy suit and sunglasses that Louis wore in an attempt to hide his red eyes from crying earlier. _He glows_ he thought as he wrapped his arm around the silver-haired man in possessiveness.

"I love this song!" Harry observed as he began to sway his hips. 

"Can I have the first dance?" He heard someone call from behind him. He turned around to be greeted by Liam. "Wow, look at you, handsome devil!" 

"Look dashing yourself, darling!" Harry complimented back.

"The punch!" Niall called out as he put his arms around both of his friend's necks. "Better get some before it's gone. It may or may not have been spiked by yours truly."

"Yummy," Liam winked as he made his way to the punch bowl. "Still owe me a dance, Styles."

Harry felt like he was under a spotlight as he took Louis's hips and twirled him around. He could feel people watching the pair of them in awe, and he couldn't help but pull him closer as he wasn't sure why. He didn't want people to be entranced with Louis. He didn't want to share; not now, not ever. 

Harry smiles as his dimples show. "You're beautiful, and the entire world knows."

"I think they're looking at you," Louis tucks a piece of hair behind Harry's ear. 

"I don't want to put rocks in my pocket anymore," Harry's eyes fell to Louis' anticipating lips. Without another word spoken, Louis closed the gap and put his hand on the back of Harry's head.

A symphony swirled around in his mind. As if by enchantment, he could hear a new song forming in his brain. It was a song that the universe was giving to him for a new purpose. It wasn't for seducing, or protecting himself. It was a song that he heard to express emotions he's never felt before.

_I wanna write you a song  
One as beautiful as you are sweet  
With just a hint of pain  
For the feeling that I get when you are gone  
I wanna write you a song_

"What are you thinking about?" Harry purred in his ear. 

"That I came to Hogwarts to find myself again," Louis gulped. "And I ended up finding so much more." 

=====

One Year Later

Hogwarts had become a fresh memory as Harry and Louis embarked on their journeys. Much to Harry's delight, he passed the NEWTS exam and decided he wanted to pursue a career a the ministry in the equal opportunity division.

"Today is my interview," He stated as he flicked his wand toward a frying pan. "I'm nervous."

"You'll do great," Louis hummed as he came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Harry's torso. 

"I hope so," Harry replied as he turned off the stove and began to plate their breakfast. "How did Tyler do at his?"

"He got the job, of course. I think being a reporter suits a dragon because they always know the truth," Louis chuckled. 

"Touche," Harry nodded as he bit off a piece of his toast. "Oh, I'm running late. I have to get to the Castle, but I will see you tonight. Promise!" He rushed out the door.

Giggling, Louis continued to eat his breakfast, excited to unravel the evening he had planned for Harry. 

He'd been anticipating this night for weeks. Despite being together for nearly a year, he wanted to take their relationship painfully slow - even despite his urges. This was something that Harry let him have full control of, and he figured the man had proven himself enough over and over again.

Therefore, that is why on this night, when Harry reentered their small rented cottage, floating candles that led to their bedroom greeted him. Soft music was playing in the background that hypnotized him. Louis' voice always had a way of seducing him though he'd never be able to put it into words.

Once he pushed open their bedroom, his eyes scanned the room. An awaiting Louis sat on the bed surrounded by feathers and scented perfumes. He pushed his silvery fringe out of his eyes. Apprehension was evident on his face.

"How'd the interview go?" Louis twiddled with a piece of fabric on his shirt.

"I think it went well. I'll hear back by the end of the week," Harry sat down beside him. "But what's all this?"

"I just wanted to show you how much I trust you now," Louis chewed on his bottom lip. "I'm ready."

"Don't have to ask me twice," Harry joked as he began to remove his clothing. "But are you sure?"

"I've been ready," Louis confessed. "But I wanted it to be perfect and I wanted it to be a surprise. Since we're never apart, I had to wait."

Harry looked into the eyes of the man he fell in love with at first sight. It wasn't first sight in everyone loves veelas at first sight kind of way; no, it was the kind that molds your spirit into a better person. It was the kind of love that only comes once in a lifetime, a love that everyone wants, and very few get.

"I love you," Harry whispered as he removed his clothing. "I love you so much."

Shyly, Louis began to undress. He used his hand to light a candle by the bed and quickly turned off the light before putting his hands behind his back. He stood in front of Harry, his throat tight. He trusted this man with all his heart, but what if Harry couldn't show restraint? What if his veela powers made Harry too intoxicated?

"I love you," Harry repeated as he wished away Louis' negative thoughts. 

With a small sigh of relief, Louis jumped in the air and wrapped his legs around Harry as they tumbled on the mattress. Harry grazed over him, admiring the skin with almost eyeless small feather holes for pores. He ran his thumb down his nose, mentally noting that Louis' beak was just below the surface in case he needed to flee.

"I love you," Louis echoed as he connected their lips. 

Harry pressed his hands firmly in the mattress, savoring every ounce of this bit he could. His brain was fatigued with the task of his interview, but his body imagined this night for a little under a year. He was more than eager to show Louis just how admired he was.

_Who's that shadow holding me hostage?  
I've been here for days  
Who's this whisper telling me that I'm never gonna get away?  
I know they'll be coming to find me soon  
But I feel I'm getting used to  
Being held by you_

"I am so glad I saw you at the lake seducing other men," Harry laughed as he recalled the memory of when they first met. 

"Me too," Louis bit into his lower lip passionately. "You're my soulmate."

"I want to dance with you forever," Harry sunk his teeth deep into Louis shoulder.

"Come on, come on, and dance with me, baby."

Candles flickered off the wall as Harry spread Louis open - mind, body, and soul. With each stroke of passion, the pair entered another dimension of love and lust. 

In the morning, with small talon marks on his back, Harry looked in the mirror and knew this is where he was going to reside forever; in this heated bliss with a silver-haired veela that stole his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could feel myself rushing through this! I'm sorry. I love you! Harry Potter was my life growing up and One Direction of course! <3 XoXo


End file.
